


You Deserve a Punishment

by slit_wrist_shisui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui
Summary: Itachi decideds to disobey his master's orders. Thinking he won't get caught, he was in for a surprise.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You Deserve a Punishment

Itachi was in his room laying on his bed as he stroked himself and was breathing heavily. He wanted to stop before Master sees him but it felt so good. He then decided to have self control and stop, and so he put his underwear back on and pulled his pants up, he was about to button his pants but Master came in. Shisui gave him a stern glare. He made eye contact and looked down at his pet's pants.

"What. Were you doing?" Shisui asked.

"...I was buttoning my pants Sir" Itachi said trying to sound innocent.

Shisui just glared at him without saying anything. "I don't like liars, Itachi" Shisui's eyes narrowed. "What is that cock ring doing on your nightstand?"

"...." Itachi's cheeks went red. He was embarrassed of his stupidity. How can he forget about the cock ring.

"Get up and don't talk"

Itachi slowly got up from his bed. He was now standing beside his bed looking directly at Shisui.

"Face the wall and put your hands on there"

Itachi did as he was told. Shisui pulled his pants and underwear down. Shisui was furious at what he saw. His pet had cum without permission and touched himself. 

"Meet me in my room in 5 minutes. When you get there I want you to be on your hands and knees with your head down," Shisui was then at the door. "I gave you one order and you didn't obey it. An idiot you are aren't you? Say it"

"I am an idiot sir"

"Oh yes you are, a big idiot" Shisui then disappeared.

It was time to go into Shisui's room and so Itachi walked there. When he made it he didn't see Shisui and so he went on the floor and did exactly what Shisui had told him to do.

Shisui had finally arrived. He closed his master bedroom's door and then sat on his bed with his arms crossed.

"Remove your clothes except your underwear and don't even look at me or tease me"

Itachi took off his shirt and then his pants. He then tossed it aside.

"Get over here" Shisui said with attitude. Itachi crawled to his master. His master was angry with him. 

Shisui took his pants off and released his erection. He took Itachi by the hair and brought his face up to his angry cock. "You're going to suck me off bitch"

Itachi took a hold of the shaft and brought it to his mouth. He sucked it. Shisui fisted his hair and pulled on it so Itachi could swallow the whole thing. Itachi made a gag sound.

"Good boy" Shisui said. Shisui thrusted Itachi's head making it bob. He then made Itachi breathe before he brought the boy's head to his cock, making him swallow it once again and made him stay there. Itachi tried not to choke, he couldn't breathe. 

"Mmmm" Itachi whimpered. He turned blue and Shisui thrusted his cock in his mouth. Saliva dripped down Itachi's chin while his eyes were watery. Shisui then stopped his actions. 

"Breathe" Shisui commanded. Itachi took a deep breath and panted heavily. 

Then once again Shisui thrusted in him. Itachi gasped and tried not to choke but he did. Shisui came inside his throat. Itachi coughed. 

"Swallow all of it" Shisui said so sternly. Itachi obeyed. 

Shisui stood up and yanked Itachi's hair making him stand. Itachi made a small noise, indicating it hurt. He dropped Itachi face down to the mattress.

Itachi was positioned with his hips and torso touching the mattress, while his legs were straighten off the mattress as his feet touched the wooden floor. Shisui roughly grabbed onto Itachi's wrists and tied them together behind his back with rope. After that, he grabbed Itachi's arms and pushed him to the floor. Itachi fell with a thud. 

Shisui positioned Itachi to be on his knees as his torso touched the ground. Not at all a very comfortable position.

Shisui grabbed Itachi by his underwear and gave him a wedgie. As he gave him a wedgie he spanked each ass cheek, giving them a blush.

He grinded the underwear on the boy's cock. Making Itachi blush from the heatness.

"Why is master mad today?" Shisui said as he grinded the underwear on the boy's crack causing the underwater to tighten on the boy's groin.

"Ah, m-master caught i-itaahh-chah...huh~" Itachi couldn't speak much. His hole was being rubbed by Shisui's thumb.

"Master caught who?" Shisui said as he kept rubbing the hole.

"Mmmaster caught I-itachi..."

"What did Itachi do?"

"Tachi touched himself" he said quickly.

"Why did Itachi do it? Hm?"

"Because he-" Itachi's words were cut off by a harsh slap on his ass cheek.

"Speak properly, don't you ever start your sentences with 'because' understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now, why did Itachi do it?" Shisui sounded more stern. He stopped what he was doing and rubbed the clothed cock.

"I-itachi wasn't being a g-good boy. H-he was being a bad boy"

"Itachi was being a bad boy, because..."

"H-heee...touched himself with...out...y-your permission sir"

"Who's permission?"

"Mmmaster's permission"

Shisui stopped his actions and walked over to his pet's face. He knelt down and looked at his pet.

"Look at me" he said sternly. Itachi faced him. "Why did you think you could do it without getting caught. Now, I need you to be brutally honest, why?"

"I thought I wouldn't get caught sir"

Shisui was beginning to loose his patience. Itachi was being stubborn and was toying with him. "Tell me why. You. Did it!" Shisui slapped him across the face. "Why!? Eyes on me!" Shisui snapped his fingers. If Itachi didn't turn his head to meet Shisui's gaze by the time he snapped his fingers then Itachi would be in bigger trouble but if he turned his head the right time Shisui snapped his fingers then Itachi wouldn't get much of a punishment. What ended up happening was that Itachi was quick with the finger snapping.

"Why!" Shisui demanded.

"I wanted to feel good, master. The cock ring was starting to irritate me and so I wanted release and thought it was a good idea to give myself pleasure"

"Without my permission"

"Yes sir"

Shisui smirked at that. "Only good boys get to cum, right?"

"Yes sir"

"Does that make Itachi a good boy or a bad boy"

"A bad boy-"

"Who's the bad boy?"

"Me sir"

"Who's me?"

"Itachi sir"

"Itachi is a...?"

"Bad boy sir"

"No" Shisui said and backhanded the boy again. He cupped Itachi's face "Say it completely. Don't you dare mess with me, bitch!"

"Itachi is a bad boy sir"

"Itachi deserves a what?"

"Itachi deserves a punishment sir"

"Good" Shisui said as he stroked the boy's hair.

"Does Itachi want the paddle or does he want the whip?"

"Paddle sir"

"How many hits does the bad boy need to correct his behavior?"

"20 sir"

"20? Not 15 or 10?"

"No sir"

"Why's that?"

"20 is enough for the bad boy to understand his mistake sir"

"Yes. The bad boy needs to understand his place right?"

"Yes sir"

Shisui grabbed the boy by the shoulders and made the boy lay on his back. Itachi was a bit confused. He wasn't sure where Shisui was going to paddle him. He thought he was going to get paddled on his ass.

Shisui came back with a paddle and brought it to Itachi's groin. He brought it up and pulled it down. It smacked Itachi's clothed cock. Itachi jumped as he hissed in pain.

Another smack was brought and once again Itachi jumped. He closed his legs due to the pain.

"Open them" Shisui commanded sternly.

Itachi did but slowly and another smack was brought down.

"Ahh!" Itachi screamed as he shut his eyes.

Shisui brought another smack and another. Once Itachi reached 10 smacks he layed on his side with his eyes shut. He wanted to cry. This was painful.

"We're not done yet. The bad boy still needs 10 more. Get on your back"

Itachi shivered and whimpered.

"On your back" Shisui looked at his precious boy that was still lying on his side. "Are you going to be defiant now?"

Itachi shook his head slowly.

"Use your words!"

"...N-no sir"

"You know you had this coming. You knew the outcome. You disobeyed master's orders and now you're facing the consequences"

Itachi still layed in a fatal position. He didn't move he just shivered from pain. Shisui moved towards the boy and brought his foot on the boy's shoulder which made him turn around with force. Shisui kept his foot on the boy's chest. He then leaned down and moved the underwear aside to get a view of the boy's bruised cock.

"10 more and we're done" Shisui kept his foot right on the boy's chest as he smacked him

"Ahhhh!!" Itachi screamed. He had tears coming from his eyes. Itachi would flinch and squirm under Shisui but of course that didn't take the pain away. When he moved Shisui's foot pressed into Itachi's chest more, making it hard to breathe.

"Shhh...we're almost done"

Itachi screamed and screamed. There was no way he can be quiet as he got hit hard with the paddle.

Once Shisui was done he dropped the paddle and took his foot off the boy's chest and looked at the cock. He touched it and observed it.

"My, what a bruised dick you got there. It's so swollen. Now you won't be able to touch yourself for a while" Shisui smirked.

He then walked over to see the boy's face. He saw that Itachi had his eyes closed and panted heavily, he can see dried tears on his cheeks. He removed the rope and knelt down. He grabbed the boy and brought him up to his chest.

"Don't cry. You knew this would happen" Shisui chuckled. He started to hold the boy's hand. "You're going to get up and walk to your room by yourself. I ain't helping you. You lied to me and you messed with me, which is punishable"

Shisui got up and saw Itachi slowly get up. Itachi grasped his wrist and tried to stand without looking wobbly. Shisui loved the way Itachi's flaccid cock jiggled as he got up and tried not to stumble.

"You're going to your room and will stand in the corner, naked. You will stay there for an hour since you decided to mess with me. I will come to your room every 10 through 20 minutes to check on you and spank you, understand?"

"Yes, sir" 

With that said Itachi made it to his room and stood at the corner. His dick burned, his back hurt, and his legs felt wobbly. Itachi shivered from the pain.

Itachi flinched when he heard Shisui open his bedroom door. Itachi didn't dare to look at him. He kept his head low. 

Shisui was standing by the door frame looking at his precious pet.

"Put your hands behind your head" Shisui commanded. 

Itachi complied

"Stand up straight and don't talk" Shisui said.

Itachi fixed his posture and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. Even though Itachi didn't know what he was going to get hit with he knew it was gonna sting.

Shisui held a belt in his hands. He tapped it on Itachi's left ass cheek, not too roughly nor too soft, just enough of a wrist flick to make the boy jump a bit. He tapped it again with the same motion. He did it once again but this time a little harder. Itachi hissed in pain. 

Shisui gave Itachi 10 hits. 5 out of the 10 hits stung Itachi's bare ass.

"At ease" Shisui commanded. "I'll be back for you"

The 2nd round came and Itachi received a harsher spanking. He made quiet yelps.

"Are you going to lie to me in my face again?"

"...no sir"

"Am I going to stand here and play your little mind games?"

"No sir"

"Are you going to be a good boy after you receive your last spanking?"

"...yes sir"

Shisui kissed Itachi's neck and left.

Shisui came back. This is the last round. Itachi was in position and received 25 hits. He whimpered as the leather made contact with his skin. Itachi tried to silent his on coming sob. He clenched his jaw. He kept slumping over and was hit harder if he didn't keep his posture under control.

After Shisui was done he looked at Itachi's red ass. "Look at me" he ordered.

Itachi turned his head around to face him. 

"Why are you crying?" Shisui asked.

"...mm" Itachi whimpered.

"Did it hurt?"

"...yes..." he said quietly.

"You're going to face the wall until I come back"

Itachi's face looked as if he was going to protest. He wanted to lay down, wanted to put his clothes back on, wanted to relax, and wanted to cuddle with Shisui. He was tired of standing up and receiving nothing but Shisui's dominance and anger. He was frustrated.

"Are you thinking of talking back to me?" Shisui asked.

"...no sir"

"Because it seems to me that you're angry"

"No sir"

"I saw that face"

Itachi was getting pissed at himself.

"You're staying at the corner until I come back, understand?" Shisui said sternly.

"Yes sir"

Once Shisui was gone, Itachi rubbed his ass. It stung.

After 20 minutes, Shisui returned. He picked Itachi up and carried him in his arms bridle style.

Shisui carefully put Itachi down in the bathtub. The water was already inside of it. Shisui pulled off Itachi's hair tie and kissed him on the forehead. Shisui then put shampoo on the boy's hair and scrubbed it, he scratched Itachi's scalp which made Itachi feel relaxed. After that, he rinsed it and put shampoo on it again, he repeated that one more time. After, he made Itachi sit up and he scrubbed his body for him.

"That's my good boy, always quiet" Shisui said.

After rinsing his body, Shisui took Itachi out the tub and put a towel over him. He carried Itachi over his shoulder and took him to his room. (Itachi's room)

Shisui put Itachi down onto his bed. With a different towel, Shisui put it on Itachi's head and scrubbed all the water off, well most of it. Shisui dressed Itachi. He put on his undergarments first, which was his underwear and socks. He then blow dryed Itachi's hair as he combed it. Shisui loved to wash and dry Itachi's hair. The way it looked and the way it felt pleasured Shisui. At last, Shisui put Itachi's hair tie back on and looked at his boy's face.

"You look very pretty today" Shisui said. Shisui was in a different mood. He was more pleased. "Don't you think?"

"Yes sir"

Shisui pulled Itachi on his bed. Shisui layed on top of Itachi. He kissed the boy on the lips.

"Is Itachi my good boy?"

"Yes sir"

"Is my baby tired?"

"Yes sir"

"Would Itachi like to sleep with master?"

"Yes sir"

"That's my good boy!"

The two uchiha cuddled together and Itachi couldn't be more happier.


End file.
